


House'llelujah

by helldyke420



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Damara Megido (mentioned) - Freeform, Horuss Zahhak (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, handjobs, not rly abt the sex but it's in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helldyke420/pseuds/helldyke420
Summary: It wasn’t that he hated Horuss, or wanted to hurt him. He actually didn’t feel anything for him at all. And that was where the problem was.





	House'llelujah

Rufioh takes the shot from the bartender wordlessly, raising it to him before downing it. The bartender winks at him, and goes back to his other patrons. Rufioh’s eyes linger on him for a moment too long to be casual. He leans against the bar, the bass pounding into his head, and wonders why the fuck he does this. That’s all he can think about until he gets drunk enough to stop caring what Horuss might think. 

Right now, Horuss thinks he's working an emergency vet visit. That was a blatant lie. Rufioh was terrible at lying, but where he was bad at lying, Horuss was twice as naive. He never noticed his bruised hips or marked up neck after these “emergency visits”. Or he just didn’t want to address it. Rufioh could understand that, not wanting that confrontation. He didn’t want it either, because it wasn’t that he hated Horuss, or wanted to hurt him. He actually didn’t feel anything for him at all. And that was where the problem was. He was pretty to look at, worth cheating on Damara for even, but that wasn’t enough anymore. It was only getting worse, too, how distant he felt.

“Hey chief. What are we drinkin’ tonight?” His eyes dart to the tall stranger next to him, giving him the most manufactured smile he’s seen all night.  
“More like what I already drank, you feel me?” He asks, smiling easily. His smile is just as fake.  
“Well how ‘bout another round.” He says, and it’s not a question. He’s calling the bartender back before he can say yes or no, and orders two vodka cokes. He flashes his tab ticket to the guy, who nods, suddenly all business. Rufioh raises an eyebrow.  
“I’m more of a fireball kinda guy, to be honest.”  
“Mixin’ it up ain’t a bad thing, chief.” He’s real close, real fast. “Keeps ya loose.” Rufioh laughs, a little awkward.  
“Not always a good thing.”  
“I disagree, babe.” He holds a hand out. “Cronus. You?” He hesitates, looking him up and down, and makes a decision.  
“...Rufioh.” He takes his hand, rubbing his thumb into the back of his hand as he shakes, and Cronus’s plastic smile gets a little realer. It kinda makes him look like a shark, his eyes dark in the black-lit club.

He’s thrown out of the moment by the bartender setting their drinks down on the bar in front of them. Cronus takes his casually, waiting until Rufioh drinks to join him.  
“So what’s a hottie like you doin’ in a slum like this joint?” Rufioh snorts, ungracefully.  
“It’s cheap, man. What about you?”  
“Y’want a real answer?” Rufioh tilts his head a little.  
“Sure.”  
“Broke boys are easy.” Rufioh pulls a face, but Cronus just laughs.  
“That’s a point…” He murmurs. “You’re awfully uh. Honest.”  
“Brutally. It’s not my worst quality. But does that really matter for just one night?”  
“That’s another point.” Rufioh takes another drink, and winces a little. The bartender sure had … made his strong. Not a bad thing, he supposed.  
“I make great points. I’m pretty great at other things too.”  
“Promises, promises.” Rufioh laughs.

It’s easy to fall into the routine, especially with how eager this guy seemed. He leaned in, Rufioh pressed closer. A hand on his waist matched with one to his chest. Parting his lips when his tongue swipes against them, sucking on it like it’d make him cum. The guy’s tall and broad, with abs that he can feel through his stupidly thin white shirt. From what he can tell, he’s a little lacking in … a certain department, but whatever. Can’t have it all.

He’s drunk enough to follow him to the restrooms, lets himself be pushed into the handicapped stall. The lock clicks shut and it seems loud to him, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Though that might be the faint bass. He doesn’t dwell on that long, not when Cronus is crowding him against the wall. His thigh is between Rufioh’s legs now, and he grinds down on it, leaning into him. Cronus is all teeth it seems, nipping his bottom lip and tugging a little, and then trailing kisses down his neck, where he could reach. He feels a sharp bite as Cronus thrusts against him particularly hard, and Rufioh laughs breathlessly.  
“Are we really gonna dry hump in this bathroom?”  
“You got any fucking lube?”  
“At least take my dick out, fuck.” He grumbles, and he feels Cronus’s hands on his fly, undoing it slowly. It doesn’t take long for him to take his cock out, stroking it nicely. Seems like someone had a lot of practice.  
“G’nna reciprocate?” He asks, and Rufioh copies him, though with a little more difficulty. His jeans are really, stupidly tight. When he gets it out, he can appreciate it in all of its slightly disappointing glory. He hooks a leg around Cronus’s, pulling him even closer. Rufioh moves Cronus’s hand and strokes them both in his, rubbing up against each other in a way that made him moan softly.  
“Shit. I’m really fucked right now ‘cause this is great.”  
“Yeah, well, that’s the goal.” Or at least that’s what he thinks he says. He’s slurring rather a lot. In any case, he ignores it, stroking him faster. He was too out of it to enjoy a slow build-up, just wanting to fuck him and leave. Cronus seems to be of the same opinion, or maybe he’s just a minute-man, cumming all over Rufioh as soon as he had that thought. Rufioh lets him go, jerking himself off quickly. It takes a minute, and it’s not even satisfying.

He rests his head back on the wall, panting softly, and he hears a soft zip as Cronus puts himself back together.  
“You’re a ride and a half. Maybe we can do this for real sometime.” He purrs at him in a way that was probably meant to be sexy.  
“We’ll see.” Is all he says. Cronus leaves the stall, and Rufioh doesn’t move until he hears him wash his hands and the door to slam shut. He tucks himself back in, straightening his shit out, and washes his hands before pulling his phone out.

1:23 am  
How is work?  
2:04 am  
Must be busy.  
Should I wait up?  
2:52 am  
It’s getting late.  
3:01 am  
Wake me when you get home safe, please.  
✔️read at 3:30am

Rufioh slides his phone back into his pocket, a seed of guilt growing in him. He hates that. He makes his way across the floor and out the entrance, the cool air sobering him a little. He slowly pulls his uber app, and waits silently for his ride. The noise of the city surrounds him, the consistent hum making him tired. A bone deep exhaustion is setting into him, and it mixes unpleasantly with an overwhelming sadness.

Why does he do this?

**Author's Note:**

> House'llelujah - Stromae  
> ughhhhhhh im bad at writing porn and that's everyone else's problem.  
> tumblr is helldyke420


End file.
